pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Back to start
chapter 1 vivian shake isabella and tell she wake up! "isa,morning!wake up,we go israel with your boyfriend,remember?" isabella hear this and jump from bed,eat breakfast,wear clothes,read the "hebrew lexicon" and go to phineas to invited him to the airplane.phineas and isabella go wake up their platypuses,but perry was wake."hmm," phineas ask himself "what waked him?it is my job!" and let him go.at the airport,phineas try say superphone it not dangerous,'couse he make himself phone like he make for candace,but no one listen.expect for isabella. at the plane,phineas watch movies of "space adventure" and isabella play "jump and duck". they parking at ben gurion air port and take the train to naharia,then take a taxy to kefar veradim. isabella and phineas go to the library at keshet school,read and go to the sport park,then to ykinton street. then they see a kid ride a black - green bicycle and wear red helmet.isabella sey in hebrew "shalom", and vivian explain phineas its mean "hello".the kid say "hi!my atem?",and vivian translate:"hi!who are you?" phineas say in englibrew (english and hebrew))"any phineas flynn,from artzot habrit!", and isabella say: "any isabella garcia shapiro,any meartzot habrit,aval garty po beerech ad gil shalosh." vivian translate:"she say she is from united stades and she is live here to age-3." phineas ask the kid: "you can talk english?we-that mean-i-" -look at isabella,who have angry face- "from USA..." "oh,sure! i'm rotem, i'm live here,at yakinton 24!" "hey,i'm live here! remember,mom?" vivian say:"oh,right!" and they go to rotem's house. vivian go kitchen talk with rotem's mom,irit keren.phineas,isabella and their new fryend,rotem,go play computer. "hey guys look!" a little dog in gold color go through the door. "shalom gula! it's my pet,gula." "hey,where's patty?" ask isabella. "hey,where's gula?" ask rotem. "hey,where's perry?oh yes,danville...", meanwhile,patty search at any where in keren's house she's hideout,but ori,rotem brother,fill it mud... she just take he'r video clock and call to wanda and hear the mission. monogram answer: "agent p! i have so bad news! you need find dr. doofenshmirtz at israel,he capture perry in unescapeuble cage! we have problem with money so we cant send you to israel.but listen,i make some phones and-" patty spin the clock and show monogram the hebrew words. "agent p!? your in israel?good job.always ready." patty go to the roof and connect the global searcher to the antenna and found him at "strip mine park", in one of the walls.she run to this place.meanwhile,vivian and irit go to rotem's room and say:"phineas,isabella, rotem-beacouse we still not found somewhere to be tonight,we gonna sleep here! isa,help with the mattress." chapter 2 patty power on the "miner head" function in her hat.she diggging the way andstop when she get stuck in metal. she turn offf the digger and jump into doof lab."patty haplatypusyt?that mean-patty the platypus?" say doofenshmirtz. "oh,the hebrew.listen,in the past,back in gimmelschtump,in my childhood,i go my friend, kenny.one time,kenny tell me something:in a secret place full in stones,hide a treasure! i think,and the great place is here! no really.so here is it-the digging inator!cool,uh?so like in hebrew-lehitraot!or just bye." patty go perry cage and growl.the voice locker explose,then the laser,then the knifesthen the cage all gone.perry and patty hug and jump to the giant hole in the stone.at rotem's house,rotem watch tv and phineas play "jump and duck extended and better",and isabella go walk alone. gallery רותם ואיזבלה.jpg|in rotem's room. בסלון.png|stuck in the wall... כניסה לכפר.jpg|entering kefar veradim. חיפוש 1.png|blocked entrace to patty old hideout. Category:Fanon Works Category:Phinabella Story Category:Phineas Flynn Category:Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Category:israel characters Category:Articles needing improvement